Passenger side airbag modules generally comprise an airbag cushion, reaction can and an inflator, wherein the airbag cushion is larger than the airbag cushions used for driver's side modules due to the increased space between the occupant and the vehicle dashboard. In turn, the passenger side airbag cushion requires more inflation gas and therefore a larger inflator, usually provided as a pyrotechnic inflator in the form of an elongated cylinder with side openings for delivering inflation gas. A cooperating reaction can has the general shape of an elongated, open-topped trough, with the inflator mounted along the bottom of the trough. The airbag cushion has a mouth which is mounted to receive inflation gasses into the interior of the airbag cushion, and because of the shape of the reaction canister, the airbag mouth mounting means have become somewhat complex. For instance, they often include tubes formed along the edge of the airbag cushion mouth, wherein the tubes are received within extruded slotted openings formed in the reaction canister sidewalls, with anchor rods inserted within the airbag tubes and slotted openings for securing the airbag with its mouth held open to receive inflation gasses.
Some recent hybrid inflators are also provided with an elongated cylindrical body. The elongated cylindrical body is utilized for storing a compressed inert gas. The hybrid inflator further includes a combustible heating means for expanding and thereby increasing the pressure of the stored compressed gas, and the inflator further comprises outlet means for delivering the inflation gasses at one end of the elongated cylindrical inflator. An example of such an inflator is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,164 issued Apr. 11, 1995 for Hybrid Inflator Retention in Automotive Airbag Modules. Further, inflators utilizing compressed gas alone are also sometimes provided in elongated cylindrical shape with an outlet means at one end thereof. The hybrid inflator and compressed gas inflators having the elongated cylindrical shape with gas outlet means at one end are also utilized in the typical trough-shaped reaction canister for passenger side airbag module.
It would be desirable to utilize such inflators in a passenger side airbag module of reduced complexity, particularly with respect to the mounting of the airbag cushion. A reduction in the size of the passenger side airbag module would also be helpful, particularly if the size reduction reduced the area of the dashboard presenting the reaction canister and airbag cushion to the occupant of the vehicle.